Momo Tsumugi
Momo Tsumugi(紡もも, Momo Tsumugi) is a kunoichi of Konohagakure and a member of the Tsumugi clan. Background Momo is a descendant of Tsumugi clan. She had an ordinary childhood, raised by her parents without any serious tragedy or complication. Since then academy she was well known by her strength of punches and chakra controlling. Many people were considering her as hooligan. She often was asked for help by her classmates if they have troubles. Momo often was seeing how her classmate Hyuga Akito was teased by Hyuga members, but she didn`t give attention to it. In addition she didn`t like him because Akito was from the famouse clan. But, in the day she found out Akito was thrown out from main family, her opinion have changed. When children was mocking him, Momo became protect him. But she didn`t consider him friend and was rude in communication. After graduated, Momo was assigned to Team Hakuba with his classmates Shigure and Akito with their squad leader being Yamaarashi Hakuba. During their cooperate work Akito often helped her and Shigure with injuries. With time she started perceive Akito as her closest friend. Personality Momo is quite aggressive and quick-tempered. Sometimes she is a little rough and unrestrained, even in relation to friends. She can easily beat a person if she doesn't like his behavior. She is a strong person and she does not depart from her ideas and plans. Momo is a very self-confident girl, both in herself and in her abilities. Momo is able to support in a difficult moment and set a motivation, although sometimes force is used for this. She loves when a person keeps a distance. She does not like people who surrender and feel sorry for themselves. Momo also doesn`t like people from big and famouse clans, she considers them arrogant and self-centered, that`s why she had problems with her partners at the first mission. Appearance Momo is a girl with fair-skin, short peach hair and large unique red eyes.Her uniform consists of orange and red long shirt with cuts over the shoulders: wide belt with forehead protector; dark gray breeches and standard shinobi sandals. In teen years, Momo has longer hair and red markings around her eyes . She wears a dark blue outfit consisting of a blouse exposing her midriff and pants,orange waistcoat, high-heeled sandals. Abilities Kekkei Genkai She inherited the clan's kekkei genkai in its entirety. Tsumugi clan`s Kekkei Genkai allows the changes form of chakra. Momo can modify the structure, densifying and making chakra tangible without using of hand seals. Momo can create both a rope made out of chakra and chakra weapons. As well, her knowledge about chakra is very high. Momo has enough experience for sensing person`s chakra, or finding weak poinds of some jutsu, which needed chakra allocation. Chakra Control and Physical Prowess Despite her young age, Momo has excellent control over her chakra, a necessary for mastering for Tsumugi clan`s jutsu. By building up chakra into her fists (and infrequently her feet) and releasing it on contact with a target, it grants her "monstrous strength". Momo's strength is enough to upend the earth or sending an opponent flying into the distance. Furthermore, she can send chakra throughout her entire body and improve her ability to withstand crushing blows. However, her reserves is limited, so she needs to take a little breaks between punches. Sensory Perception Momo is a highly skilled sensor-type shinobi. With her sensory skills, she could even pick out certain person out of crowd, just sensing chakra. As Momo is a member of Tsumugi clan, she is one of the best bloodhound in Konoha. Stats New Era Versus Momoshiki Arc Momo appeared together with Team Hakuba as viewer of the third round of Chūnin Exams. When Momoshiki and Kinshiki Ōtsutsuki began their attack, Momo helped protect people in the arena from the falling debris. In the end of exams, Momo stopped Shinki trying challenged him. But Shinki refused, considering Momo as weak opponent. After this, Shigure that watched from outside, was trying to calm her down, but it didn`t work. Being enraged Momo gave an oath she will force Shinki change his opinion in next meeting. Trivia *The name "Momo" means "Peach" (桃), which may be referring to color of her hair. Her family name "Tsumugi" means "Spinning" (紡). *Her family owns a sewing workshop, where she helps in free time. *Momo's hobby is mizuhiki. Quotes (To Hakuba)"Sensei, get yourself together. Be a man!" References Momo Tsumugi is an OC/RPC for the Narutoverse created by Luchi26 on deviantART. Category:DRAFT